Costume Party
by Deer Flower
Summary: Yaya is a princess hosting a costume party. At the party she sees a samari but thinks he's a prince like everyone else.What is is going to do? will be yaya x kairi when i get to it other pairings will be present also
1. Chapter 1

Just some weird thing that came to my mind like most of my other stories. This is my last favorite Shugo Chara pairing so I though I would try this chapter thing out. I don't know if it's any good or not but I'll let ya'll decided that. I will continue it but that also depends on if I can figure that adding a chapter stuff. I just know I'll mess that up.

I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else.

It was just a few hours after the sun had risen when the castle began to awake with activity. The maids went to cleaning; the cooks went to cooking, stable-boys tended to the horses and so forth. Briskly jogging up the stairs then down the hall was a teenage girl, with pink hair and gold eyes.

Her orange kimono decorated with small flowers and light blue sash tied with a green rope whooshed with her feet that had on simple sandals, hair up with small pluses circling around her head.

She passed by the maids, giving a polite greeting and nod and went up two more flights of stairs before she got to a door, painted pink and laced with ribbon. Taking a breath she knocked. "Yaya," she called, "it's time to wake up."

When there wasn't a reply, she opened the door hearing the toy bell that sounded whenever the door was opened.

Inside the room was ribbon, paper-flowers, stuffed animals, a giant full body mirror, three doors (one leading to the bathroom, one to the closet, and another one for storage), and a huge bed with silk hanging from the 'roof' of it, plush cotton pillows, and an 11- year old girl tangled in the silk sheets. Her hair spread over the pillows shining almost golden in the sunlight that came in from the balcony windows.

With a sigh, the older teen went over to the bed, gently rousing the sleeping girl. "Yaya, it's time to wake-up." Yaya somewhat opened her eyes, groaning. "Five more minutes, Amu-chan," she called, snuggling deeper into her pillows.

Becoming impatient, Amu gently snatched the covers off Yaya and shook her calmly awake. After a few minutes she finally woke-up complaining. "Amu-chan! I don't want to study today!" she whined, pouting her lips after every word. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to."

Grouchily, Yaya slugged out, opening her closet door and then walking in. While she was changing, Amu went and tidied up her room a little, picking up ribbon, bows, rubber ducks and the sort. It was a good ten minutes before Yaya came back out. Bows were sewed onto her red kimono that cut off a foot and a half from the floor. "Is this okay?" she asked, looking in her mirror. "Yes it's fine. Now come here so I can do your hair."

Five minutes later her hair was tied in pigtails with bright red bows at the base and end. "Are you ready to go eat breakfast now?" "Yeah but I don't want to study today!" "Stop complaining and let's go."

Opening the door, the two headed down with the maids off to the side saying, "Good morning, Princess Yaya and Mistress Amu". By the time they got to the dining room everyone was awake. They sat down with Yaya's etiquette teacher slightly scolding them for having their back touch the chairs and not using proper utensil rules. For breakfast was bacon, omelets, biscuits, pancakes with whipped cream and a cheery on top, along with a cold glass of milk.

By the time the three of them were finished, the messenger arrived. "Excuse me," he said, bowing his head, "I have a leader to both Princess Yaya and a Mistress Amu. Are you two them?" "Hai, we are," Amu answered taking the envelopes, "Arigato." "No problem," he answered with a grin.

When he left the teacher said, "I'll leave you two to read then. Meet me in the library when you are done, Yaya." "Yes, maim."

When they couldn't hear her footsteps, they pried open their letters. "What does yours say, Amu-chan?" "It's from home. 'Amu, everything is fine around here but we miss you terribly. Ami really misses you and so does your father and I but don't let us keep you down though, we're managing. See you in a month. Love, mom, dad, and Ami.'"

"My turn! It's from my mom and dad too! 'Dear Yaya and Tsubasa, hope you two are doing fine. The trees around here are so beautiful and the animals are just so cute. Wish you were here so you could see them too. Keep up with your lessons, don't be mean to your brother, and keep the castle from burning down. We'll see you in two weeks with so many neat gifts for you two. Love, mom and dad.'"

"Sounds like they're having fun on their trip." "Yeah! I'll get to see them soon and they're bringing gifts. Man I can't wait!" "Well until then they say to keep up with your lessons so you better go to the library now."

Pouting she was led up the stairs and walked down the halls till they came to the library. "I have to get going now Yaya so promise me you won't be disrespectful." "Fine," she answered, still pouting.

Smiling, Amu opened the door and let Yaya go begin her studies.

Well I don't know what to think of it really. I don't have any plot in mind so any ideas would be appreciated. Next one will hopefully have a little more characters in it. Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took a while but I was kinda busy with school and stuff so…

Hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara

Sounds of a violin floated throughout every room and the soft voice of singing brought a calming atmosphere. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing and relaxed as the notes and tunes continued to play.

The only person moving was a boy with glasses covering his light blue eyes, light green hair tied low in the back. Baggy black pants brushed against his legs and his green shirt sleeves kept covering the tray he was carrying nearly touching the food.

He finally arrived at the music room and gently knocked not wanting to disturb the sound. A minute later a woman opened the door, looking gently back at him through her glasses. Her simple light orange kimono held up by a blue slash gently brushed by her legs as she silently motioned him in.

The room inside was huge with traditional instruments lined the walls. A mini stage was set up with two people standing and three more kneeling in front of a low table.

The person singing was a girl, blonde hair tied up with strands hanging close to her eyes moving along with her head as she sang. Beside her was a boy a few years older than her, violin nesting under his chin with his head leaned against it but not enough to ruin the sound, blue hair slightly swaying.

At the table was a man, a woman, and a young boy leaning against the woman's arm as his eyes kept opening and closing. The woman gently stroked his back, encouraging him to close his eyes while the man had his eyes closed nodding in approval every now and then.

The minutes ticked by until she was finally coming to the end of the song. As her voice began to soften the violin grew quieter till silence fell over the whole room. The two stayed still for a few seconds and relaxed their position.

The woman gave a small clap and the man opened his eyes and said, "Good job you two. I see you've finally learned to stay still for a few seconds. Now was it that hard?"

"No tou-san," the girl answered. "I guess not," the other said, heading off the stage to put the violin back up.

"Now that practice is over how about some snacks that Kukai has kindly made for us?" the woman suggested, smiling while trying to get the boy to wake-up.

"I-It's a-alright, Mrs. Hoshina-san. I-It's my w-way of repaying you for l-letting me stay here," he stuttered, placing the tray on the table and then sitting down with his sister following.

"Nonsense. You know you're welcomed here," she smiled at him and turned to the child just waking up, "Time to wake up now Hikaru."

The boy woke up, revealing his blue eyes framed by blonde haired bangs. "Did I fall asleep again, Utau?" he asked, looking at her as she sat down across from him. "Yes but it's alright. I was singing a lullaby tune."

"But it's rude to fall asleep on people, Utau-oneesan." "Stop worrying about it already." "Utau…" "-sigh- Sorry dad," she grumbled.

Ikuto sat down next to her. "Anyway," he stated, pouring himself some tea, "Have you found anyone who wants to hire them, Yukari?"

"Unfortunately no," she answered disappoint, taking her tea from Kari.

"Well patience is a virtue so let's wait just a little longer than, dear. So Kairi," Souko started, giving a taiyaki to Hikaru, which he accepted, "How's training with Musashi?" "It's going well," he answered, "I'm still thankful that you found him and encouraged him to let me train under him."

"I thought he said that he wanted to train you because of your spirit," Hikaru stated, eating another taiyaki. "I-I guess." The next thirty minutes flew by with light conversation and plans for the upcoming week and the next.

When everyone was done, Utau and Ikuto went back to practicing and Kairi took the tray back to the kitchen.

After washing them out he went up to the room he was staying in and put on green pants and navy blue shirt tied with a blue belt. He reached over to his bed and picked up his katana and started down to the courtyard.

When he got there, Musashi was already there, in a light green shirt and green pants with his kendo sword strapped to his side, seeming to meditate.

"Good afternoon, Musashi-sensei," he said, bowing a little. "Good afternoon to you too, Kairi," he answered back with a bow also. "I'm sorry I'm a little late but…" "It's fine. Now have you been training?" "H-Hai, sensei." "Then let's see how much you've improved then," he answered, drawing out his kendo sword, taking a defensive position. Nodding his head a little, Kairi drew his katana out and went into the same defensive pose.

Both stared at each other as they waited for the other to make the first move.

…..Don't really know what to think bout it so I'll let ya'll decide. Reviews optional and Flames are always accepted. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with school and other stuff but I'm still working on this. I don't have much of a plot but I have some idea where I want this story to go so if ya'll got any ideas I would consider them.

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara

Maids and servants were busy scurrying around because the king and queen along were supposed to arrive in two days and they wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Everything was dusted, polished, washed, and organized five times over. Tsubasa was busy sleeping despite all the noise around him after an hour of crying.

While everyone was cleaning, Amu and Yaya were in the 'studio' room along with her ballet instructor. Amu was off to the side though, watching as Yaya kept complaining, since all they've been doing was stretches for thirty minutes.

"Sensei! Can we actually do something?" she whined, laying all the way down while in her straddle, freaking Amu out a little. "Patience. Patience, little butterfly," her sensei said, twirling a little, "We didn't practice last week because I had to go teach Maika since she sprained her ankle the week before so you aren't as loose as you should be."

"But I'm bored!" "Just a few more minutes Yaya." Pouting, she continued stretching and smiled when they could actually practice.

"Now, lift your arms up and… No! Higher and more even... Keep your balance, Yaya!" "I'm trying!" she loudly complained.

All during that time Amu was quietly chuckling. After maybe five minutes she started to get the hang of it.

They were halfway done when there was a knock on the door. "Yaya," one of the maids called, opening the door, "Here's a letter for you." "Yay! Can I be excused for a minute, Sensei?"

"Why don't we go ahead and end it for today. I say you've done great for today, little butterfly." "Arigato, Sensei!" Amu accepted the letter and passed it over to Yaya, who was jumping up and down. "I wonder who it's from." Looking in the corner she saw her family seal. "It's from my mom and dad!" "Well open it."

Giving her a face, Yaya nearly ripped open the envelope and let Amu read over her shoulder:

_Dear Yaya and Tsubasa, _

_We're coming home, as you know, in two days but I felt like talking to you two. Our trip has been alright but we miss you two a lot. Yaya, when we get back we better not hear you've misbehaved. I hope you've also been nice to Amu. Amu if she hasn't then please do not hesitate to tell us when we get back. Well see you in two days. Oh and Yaya, we're bringing someone with us so tell the maids to make a room please._

_Love,_

_Your mom and Dad_

"I wonder who they're bringing here?" "I don't know but can you please tell the maids, Amu-chan?" she asked. "-sigh- Fine." "Yay! Arigato, Amu-chan!"

With that she jogged away. "Sometimes I don't know about that girl," Amu thought, walking to one of the maids.

"Man! When are they coming?" Yaya whined, waiting in the front garden with Amu and Tsubasa. "Just calm down, Yaya," Amu said, feeling one of the roses while watching Tsubasa look at the sky. "But I want to see them now!" she huffed. "-sigh-"

After ten more minutes of complaints from Yaya, they saw their carriage rolling up the path and loudly cheered.

When the carriage stopped, the footman jumped down and opened the door. The first person to walk out was the king, light orange hair and sparkling eyes filled with kindness. When he stepped on the ground, he took his wife's hand as her light brown hair swayed gently past her shoulders.

When Yaya saw them, she ran over and hugged around her mother's waist, like a panda. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm glad you're back!" "So are we, dear," she replied, gently prying Yaya off of her.

"Good day, my lords," Amu greeted walking over with Tsubasa while bowing her head. "Ha-ha Good day to you too, Amu. Now how are you today, young man?" he smiled, taking the boy from Amu's arms.

"He's been fine but we really missed you," Yaya called out, still clinging to her mother.

"We've missed you two, too. Now how have your lessons been going young lady?"

"Fine, mommy but they're so boring." The five of them were so busy talking they didn't notice an extra person come up to them until, "Where will I be staying, ma-lady?" the voice called behind Yaya, easily making her jump.

When the two other girls turned around they saw another girl about the same age as Amu. Brown hair pulled back with a few strands covering her left eye a little that sparkled a hazel color.

"Now Jen, we told you it isn't necessary to be so formal." "Sorry sir but habits are hard ta break don't ya think?"

Both girls noticed that she had an accent and was obviously not from Japan.

"Yes, they are but oh never mind. Why don't we all go in? I'm sure you two have some questions I'm sure," the queen replied, facing Amu and Yaya with a smile, gently taking her son from her husband's arms.

Nodding the five of them started walking off but stopped when they saw Jen going over to the carriage and pulling out a bag.

It was one of those shoulder bags that people who traveled a lot used and it definitely looked like it's been used a lot.

She caught up with them but gave no indication that she would talk at the moment. As they started walking Yaya began asking a million questions about the trip. "Was it pretty? Did anything bad happen? What kind of gifts did you get me? When can I open them?" and so on.

The two parents tried to keep up with her questions but by the time they made it to the door they looked exhausted.

"Now Yaya why don't we answer questions over a nice lunch?" "Okay daddy!"

The small party made their way up the stairs, Yaya and Amu making sure they didn't step on their kimonos while Jen just strode up. The royals greeted everyone as they went while Jen just nodded and gave a small smile. When they sat at the table, maids brought out their tea and placed a small snack until their real meal came.

"So Yaya," the king started off taking his teacup, "How are your studies coming along?" "I guess they're fine," she answered adding lots of sugar in her tea, "But I get sooo bored. Why do I have to learn all this stuff anyway?" "Because, one day you'll have to take over and you need to know a lot of important things if you want to make everyone safe and happy," the queen answered smiling.

Yaya responded with a small pout and just stirred her tea around.

"How are you doing, Amu? You were a little sad before we left." "I was just a little homesick is all but I'm fine now. Thank you for asking." "Well I'm glad to see you're better. I take it everything's fine at home then?" "Yes and they miss me as well."

All during the conversation, Jen was just staring into her cup fingering a sugar cube.

"Oh I almost forgot," the king said happily motioning his hand at her, "This is Jen, Amu and Yaya. We meet at one of the towns and have decided that she would stay here for a while."

"Really? Where are you from? Do you have any siblings? Are you always this quiet? Are-" "Yaya, let her finish young lady," the queen scolded her. "It's fine," Jen answered, "For your questions, princess, I'm from America, I have two brothers, an older and a younger and normally no." "Then why are you so quiet?" "Yaya, stop being rude." "As I said, it's fine. The reason I'm so quiet is cause I'm trying to get used to being in Japan. I've only been here for a week and I'm still getting used to it."

The next ten minutes were filled with conversation and the occasional cry from Tsubasa.

When the main course came they all heard a shriek and then cries from the servants.

Well hope is was alright. Don't know when I'll upload the next chapter but I'll try to get it typed and up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading

Reviews are okay and flames and criticism are greatly appreciated. See ya.


End file.
